An Arrow For You
by Aspen96
Summary: The only thing worse than the Games are the people in them. One-shot.


"Of course I'd take an arrow for you."

Those cursed words repeated themselves over and over in my impaired mind as I struggled to walk along in the burnt remains of what once was a lush, beautiful forest; full of color, energy, and life…it was now the opposite-a broken skeleton. Just like us tributes, the Games were warring down on the area, taking the life from it. Death was soon to come on any possible life form in the ashen area. It was to be choked out by the destruction that had overtaken the area in the first place. Soon enough death would also show itself to me. Most human beings fear this time in which their life will be snatched from them and brought to who-knows-where, but for me this time could not come soon enough. Only a miracle could save my unfortunate soul from such a position, and all knew that miracles in the Games were often-if always-unheard of. Here there was no mercy.

I bit down harder on my already blood-coated lips to keep myself from crying out in pain; this urge always came as I made another step forward and new, stronger pain would greet me. Shakily, I lifted my leg, breathing in quickly and shallowly. The pain was overwhelming, but I could not stop yet. Just as that very foot came in contact with the soot laden ground I felt myself stumble and my body jolt forward. With a quick intake of breath and a small yelp, I caught myself on a scorched tree, clutching onto it with as much strength as I could. I let my weight reside in the scrawny tree trunk and resting my head up against it. Here I caught my breath, trying to gather enough strength to move on. Inside I knew that I could not keep this up for much longer, the pain was overwhelming and I could feel death's presence around me with every effort to move. So why wasn't I giving up? I had always had fight in me, and I still did. Yet anyone could see that this situation was almost hopeless…almost. There was room for hope, yet this was a concept that I had long given up on. Hope was just something that people too scared to face reality dreamed up. I am not one of those people.

My eyelids shot open as a sound registered in my mind, the sound of a dried out branch snapping under the sole of a shoe…surely there would be no wild creatures left in this place. Only another tribute would have come here. I took a deep breath with an attempt to straighten myself up, to look like I had any chance against another murderer like me. A murderer…never had I dreamed of being one; that was until the Games changed me. They changed all of us, taking innocent souls and creating absolute monsters of them. No one who lived after the Games was ever the same. My thoughts were quickly cut off as that same sound came to me, this time it was closer. Feebly I ran my clammy fingers over my belt to find my worn-out hunting knife. As the cracked leather hilt came in contact with my calloused hands I clutched it as hard as I could, scanning the area for any sign of another Tribute. It was then when another sound came to my ear…was that, laughter? It had been so long since I had heard such a foolish sound. Yet it was there, faint and dry, but it was there.

That is when I felt it, warm hands placing themselves on my hips and a soft breath in my ear.

"Babe," the voice whispered, "You know such precautions are not needed…it's only me."

My heart lurched; it was the voice that could convince me that all was alright and at the same time make me do anything it wanted too. That was _his_ voice. I looked up to find myself face to face with the one that left me.

I struggled for my own voice, the voice that had been long since used.

"Y-you left me…" the sound was strange to my ears, coming out tight and coated with fatigue. I saw him shake his head, his honey colored hair sweeping over his eyebrows. The look on his face was painful, filled with regret.

"No…no, I went to try and find the Career's supplies," he told me this, his voice unwavering and filled with such conviction.

"You see, I thought I could find something to help you. It's a shame that there was little I could find. After, I went back to our camp in hopes to find you. It was that time I realized you would never be so dim as to stay there. So I went to look for you, and here I found you. I almost laughed with joy when I saw you…my love, she is alive. And now, here we are," His lips curved up in a small smile.

"Together again."

I shook my head, my matted hair falling in front of my face.

"I-I'm too hurt." I managed out, a cough raking at my parched throat. I cast an accusing look his way, watching him drop his gaze immediately.

"Again…that's not what happened." He looked up at me again with those clear green eyes as his voice flowed to every edge of my scared body.

"I tried, sweet, I really did. The arrow nicked me when I tried to dive in front of you. Really, if it was not for me that arrow would have surely killed you on the spot. I saved you." Yet another reason to hate him.

Even so, I could see it clearly now, just as his soothing voice had told me. He dove in front of me, committed to keeping me alive above all else…above himself. At least, this is what he had told me. I felt warm lips press against my forehead. Yes, that must have happened too. I nodded slowly, committing myself to his convincing story.

I felt his warm lips on mine, so sudden yet so right. I gave up any willpower I had, letting his lips melt into mine. His hands rested upon my hips with his thumbs rubbing up and down slowly on my sides, sending a short shiver up my spine. I allowed my pain to melt away, embracing this moment of warmth and comfort. This I knew was something that only he could give me; something that only I would take from him. I was faintly aware of him fingering my belt, yet I paid no heed as I submitted to this form of comfort that he offered so freely.

It was then when I felt the pain. It was sharp, meticulous…strong. I let out a choke, stumbling forward onto him as I struggled to get on my feet. My abdomen burned with pain a searing pain, blood choking its way to my throat. I drew my eyes up to meet his, tears blurring my vision. Yet I saw him, wiping his lips with the back of his bloody hand that he used to take my life with my own blade. His eyes met mine, proud and unwavering. I made out the last words that I would ever hear as black dots clouded my vision.

"It's all a game, hun. All a game."


End file.
